The White Devil's Love
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A collection of Shiro(OC) x Nunnally lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: The White Devil's Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AN: WARNING! WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A LEMON FIC, AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ THIS, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

I was in Nunnally's room. Apparently, she wanted to "thank me" by simply being with me, and when I mean by that, we….. Let's just say I may have broken the bro code, no, more like shattered it.

Her and I were just kissing each other. Then she pushed me on top of her bead in a….. Compromising position.

"Nunna-chan?" I ask.

"Sorry Shiro-kun, but I want you just so badly." she said.

* * *

Suddenly she unzips my pants, my erection just pops out. She takes her head and began to suck on it, it felt so warm.

I moaned out of pleasure as she began to suck on it more.

"Does it feel good?" she asks as she removed her head and jerked my erection off.

"It feels good i guess." I gasp as she sucked on it again.

She began suck it in more deeper and faster. I felt something warm was about to come out. Suddenly, I came. I came in her mouth she swallowed all of my semen just like that.

She removes her head and swallowed it all. It was still hard, I guess I felt the same about her…

"Why you tasted great. Now this is where the real fun begins." she said as she took my shirt off.

We both got rid of our clothes, Nunnally took off her bra and her panties, her body looked beautiful, even when she was naked, she was beautiful nonetheless. I positioned myself between her legs as she was on top of me. She was going to put it in.

"Are you ready?" I ask in a worried voice.

She nodded. "Please be gentle." she replied as she took my member in her. I broke her barrier and Nunnally cried in pain.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'm fine." Nunnally whimpered. She began to move up and down, slowly.

She kept moving in a rhythm. The pain dulled and then I moved in sync with her movements. Our movements fastened as time went by. Every thrust i make made her mind blank. I wasn't doing much better either. I was getting closer and closer to my limit. Nunnally wasn't going to hold it much longer. She tried not to cum yet. She came regardless. I felt her tighten as she came. I ended up coming inside her.

* * *

"Nunna….." I said exhaustively.

"Shiro….." Nunna said as she collapsed on top of me.

Suddenly, I felt this need to keep going. I get on top of her. She moans again.

"You can still keep going?" she asked.

"I can still keep going." I replied.

I begin to move again, thrusting in and out of her. She and I kissed. I began to speed up again. My limit was approaching so was Nunnally's.

"Nunna….. I feel so close…." I said.

"Me too… I feel like I'm about to cum." she said as she moaned even more.

"Nunna…" I said as my limit was about to come.

"Shiro…" she said as she was about to cum.

We came, shouting each others names out to each other. I felt more of my load enter her womb. It felt so good. I began to move again only lot more faster than last time.

"Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun!" she said as she was moaning even more.

"Nunna!" I cried as I went faster.

I kept ramming into her very hard. My limit was coming again.

"Nunna! I'm about to cum!" I said.

"Cum! Cum for me! Cum! Cum!" she said as she came.

I came again inside her womb. My semen filled her insides. We began to pant really hard as we lay beside each other. I hugged her.

"I love you Shiro-kun." she whispered.

"I love you too Nunna-chan." I said back, we fell asleep.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Devil's Love**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Shiro POV**

 **Student Council Room**

 _(Play Soul Eater OST - In His Mind, DB Sways His Shoulders and Dances)_

Why did Lelouch have to catch me with Nunnally in bed, then get the Student Council of all people.

"What's going here?" Suzaku asked.

I'm going to die. that's going on here Suzaku.

"This is is exactly what was going on." Lelouch said solemnly as he pointed at me and Nunnally.

Everyone connected the dots and then, Rai was the first to react.

Rai sunk in his chair while he tried to reach for something and falls off his chair. Suzaku was giving me the blank "Why did you that?" look. Rivalz though...

"OH NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! NO! NO!" Rivalz exclaimed as he went to tell everyone.

"Every Time he tells another person, that's going to be another foot in your face." Lelouch said with anger at me.

"Why did you have to do it?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm done. I'M FREAKING DONE! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS MY LIFE?!" Rai exclaimed as Suzaku started laughing. "RULE NUMBER ONE! WITH A BULLET: LOOK AT THE PICTURE AND LOOK AT THIS GUY. LOOK. LOOK AGAIN. LOOK ONCE MORE, AND NOW YOU KNOW THAT THIS MAN HAD SEX WITH A TEENAGE GIRL! BOOP DA BOOP, BIBITY BAP!"

"Everyone... please... not in here." Nunnally said as she hid under the table.

"Look she made a move on me, trust me!" I said.

"SHIRO-KUN!" Nunnally exclaimed as her brother looked furious.

"BLASPHEMY! LIAR! YOU BEWITCHED HER INTO MAKING HER LOVE YOU! YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY!"

Shirley was red and just could not speak. Nina's nose bled as she fell with steam coming out of her ears. Milly only had the "You gotta be kidding" look on her face. Nunnally hid herself under the table.

"Look Lelouch-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAY NICE WITH ME! YOU SOILED MY SISTER WITH YOUR WAYS WITH WOMEN! AND THEN YOU HAD THE GUTS TO INFEST THAT PURE CHILD WITH YOUR WICKEDNESS! DON'T EVEN THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE!" Lelouch yells at me.

"Why aren't you a naughty boya~~~." Milly said seductively.

Oh it was torture alright. He wanted to rip me apart so bad, I don't think I might survive ever. Nunnally managed to get me out of that mess. Thank god…..

* * *

 **Night**

Nunnally was in my room, saying she saw a nightmare of the day her mother died. I decided to comfort her the best way I could.

 **Lemon Start**

She began to taste me again. Bobbing her head back and forth with my shaft. She lapped the underside of my shaft, making me gasp a little as shivers ran up my spine. She took her mouth out and started massaging my bulge with her chest, hers were smaller than any girl I've known, yet, it feels so good. It felt so good, I felt like I was gonna cum.

"Nunna…. It feels so good. Don't stop…." I said as I moaned.

"I see you're liking this, you naughty boy." she said lustfully.

It was like she was a succubus, then again…. I could be wrong. She kept squeezing it harder and harder until I came in her chest. Some of my semen got on her collarbone.

"What a mess you naughty little boy…." Nunna said in a lustful voice.

'Man, if this was Milly's doing, I don't want to know.' I thought.

* * *

We took our clothes off and Nunnally was pointing her but at me, suggesting I'd make love to her while she was on all fours.

"Go ahead….. Put it in." she said.

I put my member inside of her as she cried in ecstasy. I began moving back and forth, thrusting it in more. I sped up some more and her moans were getting quicker.

"Oh….. it feels so good. More Shiro….. More…" she said as she moaned.

I sped up again.

"FUAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed.

She was really enjoying it to the point where she began to scream, thankfully nobody could hear a sound. We were in her room, so it was safe.

"Nunna I'm about to… oh god… I'm about to cum…." I said as I went even faster.

"Don't stop….. Cum… cum inside of me….." She said.

I put my hands on her breasts and lean on her back. We both came. My cum had spurted all into her womb. We fell on each other. I removed my erection out of her entrance. We lay next to each other as my semen came out of her entrance.

* * *

"I love you." I said to Nunnally.

"I love you too." Nunnally said.

We slept in peace with no one to bother us. No one.

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Devil's Love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Shiro POV**

Me and Nunnally went shopping for clothes. She wanted some costumes for now, We bought a bunny suit, a nurse outfit, a cat costume, a nice dress, a bikini, and a apron, which was kinda revealing. We went back home and she was changing into the costumes.

Her bunny outfit made her seem…. Sexy…. Just looking at her in the outfit, the stockings that came with it, the heels, the bunny ears, and her exposed naked back facing me. I couldn't hold myself together.

When she put on the Bikini, she seemed embarrassed because almost her entire body was exposed. She had a swimsuit for middle school, along with a gymnastics costume.

When she put on the dress, it almost made her feel like a maid, Sayoko to be exact. She looked pretty wearing it. Though I wish she wouldn't call me "master" every time.

Her cat costume was pretty, she almost made me feel a little regretful for not being in a cat costume myself. The Apron was as revealing as her body was. Her thighs, back, even her chest could be seen. It made me feel a little bit lustrous.

She went and changed back into her bunny suit, then she tackled me.

"Nunnally?" I muttered.

"What's wrong? I thought you were fine if we did this with my bunny suit." Nunnally said.

We began kissing each other. My hand got into the suit, I touched her pussy and began putting my fingers in. She spared for a second, letting off a gasp mixed with a moan.

"You don't have to tease me." She gasps as I keep moving my fingers in and out.

Her hand got into my pants and she rubbed my member. I moaned a little.

Sooner or later, I unzipped and revealed my member as it stuck out. She revealed her pussy and puts it in my face. She began to stroke my member just a little, then she took it into her mouth. She used her tits too. It felt so good.

I began to put my tongue in her entrance. I heard her moan a little bit. I moved my tongue in her more, her moans got louder. She used her tongue on the head of my member.

'So….. Good…' I thought as I got close to my limit.

Suddenly, She came in my face, then I came in her mouth. I felt my essence leak into her mouth.

She got on top of me, holding my cock below her entrance. She puts it in as she moaned in ecstasy. She began moving her hips up and down. She grabs one of her tits as she exposes them to me. I felt her tighten as she began to move more. My member got bigger inside of her, she was squeezing me tightly as my member touched the entrance of her womb. She began to moan uncontrollably. I start moving in sync with her movements. We both went faster as we felt our limit.

"Nunna-chan….. I think I'm going to cum…" I said.

"Go ahead, cum. Cum inside of me…." She said.

We kissed each other. Our climaxes came as we moaned into each other. My essence was shooting inside her. She got my member out of her. It was still hard.

"You still want to keep going?" I ask.

She nods, she was too tired to speak.

* * *

 **Bikini**

She got into her bikini and wrapped herself around me, I put my member in and started moving. She was really tight, I felt like I was about to cum.

"No! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! OOOOOOOOOOOH!" She screams as she began to spaz out.

"But Nunnally, I haven't even came yet…." I said as I moaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your member keeps kissing my womb." She said.

I moved again, only a little faster this time. She buried her face in my chest. She began to feel even more tighter.

"Shiro….. I feel so tingly….." She said as she put her head in my shoulder.

"I feel close…. I'm going to shoot it inside of you….." I said.

She got really tight after I said that. I got really fast from the tightness.

"Shiro-kun…. I-!" She said as she moaned even more.

"Me too…. I'm cumming…." I said as I felt my climax.

We both moaned as our climaxes came. My cum was leaking into her.

We were panting really hard. We both could still keep going.

* * *

 **Dress**

She began to suck on my dick. I felt her tongue wrapping my dick, making me moan a lot. She used her tits to squeeze my dick more. She took her mouth out and just used her tits.

"My my…. You look like you're about to cum… But now isn't the time." She said as she wrapped the base of my member with a piece of cloth.

She puts her mouth back on my dick again. I felt like I was about to cum. But my essence wasn't coming out, but I felt my essence being collected as I tried to cum. It felt so warm in my dick.

She licks the pre-cum off my shaft and faces her back against me as I put it in her ass. She began moving up and down. She began to play with her clit. She was moaning a lot so she covered her mouth. I felt my limit was coming.

"Nunna-chan….. Please….. I'm about to cum….." I said.

"As long as the base is wrapped, you can't cum. I want a huge load in my pussy. I want your seed master." She said as she moved faster.

I felt my essence collecting itself inside my dick again, I wanted to cum so bad. She puts her entrance on my dick and puts it in. I felt myself cumming again, more of my essence collected itself again, making a huge load of cum to spurt inside her.

She began to move faster and faster, every time she slammed her pussy on my dick, I felt like I was cumming, making a huge load to spurt into her.

"Nunna-chan….. I'm going to cum….." I said as more of my cum was collecting itself.

"Me too….. Together….. Then….." She said she unwrapped my dick.

"Nunna….." I said before she climaxed, tightening herself. "NUNNA!"

I came finally. I felt a huge load of my essence shooting in her pussy.

"Oh Shiro… I can feel your huge load exploding inside me….. It feels so warm….." She said as she collapsed onto me.

I was still surprised that we can go one more round.

* * *

 **Apron**

I positioned myself at her entrance. I putted my huge dick inside her. She felt real tight, so I went at a fast pace. She began to scream uncontrollably. I kissed her to muffle the screams. I fondled her breasts a little bit.

'They're so soft…' I thought as I kept going.

My limit was comin. So was Nunna's…. I grunted as I came again inside her.

"Amazing… That was amazing….." She said as she panted.

We barely had the energy to go again. We rested for now. Gotta have enough energy for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Devil's Love**

 **Chapter 4**

 **AN: we have a special guest!**

 **Shiro POV**

I couldn't even think that I would end up having Carine and Nunnally with me for the night. They both took turns on sucking my member. Carine went first, obviously. She was bobbing her head back and forth, she had great suction. I could feel myself being sucked into her mouth. She licked the tip of it, taking a taste of my pre-cum. She wrapped her tongue all around my member. I could feel the pleasure in my body. I was mining as she did it more. She took her mouth out and stroked my dick with her hand.

"Well, looks like you're enjoying it." Carine said with a seductive smile.

She moaned as Nunnally was putting her fingers in her pussy. Carine puts her fingers into Nunnally's pussy, making her moan. Carine puts her mouth on my member and continues to suck on it. She began to deepthroat my cock.

'It feels so good. The way she wraps her tongue around my dick, the way she bobs her head, it feels so good.' I thought as I moaned even more.

She began to move at a faster pace. My moans begin to come at a faster pace. I felt close.

"C-Carine… I feel so close…" I said as my climax was coming.

I suddenly came in her mouth. She began to swallow every drip of every rope of cum I shot in her mouth. She took it out and swallowed it all down. Nunnally was next, she put her mouth on my dick and took it in. Carine was masturbating as Nunna began to deepthroat me.

"Nunna… Aren't you going a little too fast for me?" I asked.

She replied by picking up the pace. She kept moving in that pace and put her boobs in between my dick. I felt even more pleasure. I felt close. I tried not to cum, but I came suddenly, I felt a huge load leave my member and enter mouth. Carine moaned as she came from masturbating. Nunnally removed her mouth from my dick and swallowed my cum. Then we moved on to the next part of the night. Carine was on top of me and positioned her pussy on top of my dick. She puts it in as she cried in pain. I saw blood coming from her pussy, this was her first time. Meanwhile Nunnally was putting on a strap-on dildo on and puts it in Carine's ass. I felt her tighten as Nunnally putted in, they moaned.

"You sure you want this?" I ask.

"I don't care if it's threesome, as long as it's with you, me and Nunnally won't mind." She said.

I began moving my hips as Nunnally moved her hips.

* * *

 **Nunnally POV**

Carine felt so tight. I never thought her ass would squeeze this dildo. It made me moan a little. I began touching her boobs and moved my hips. She was moaning a lot.

"You like it with Shiro in your pussy?" I said.

"Yes! Yes! It feels so good!" Carine said as she moaned even more.

"Your ass is so tight! I feel like I'm in heaven!" I said as I suddenly fpwent faster.

Shiro was going faster too.

"Yes! More! Fuck me even more! Yes! Right there! Right there! Oh it feels so good!" Carine said as she tightened.

"Carine… I….." I heard Shiro gasp.

"Shoot it all inside of me! Cum! I'm cumming too! Cum with me!" Carine said.

"I'm cumming… I'm cumming….." I said as I felt close, "OH GOD I'M CUMMING!"

All three of us came at the same moans echoed through the room. I felt my cum go into her ass. I take it out as Shiro took his member out. I suddenly put mine in her pussy. She moaned.

"Nunnally!" She screamed as I began moving faster.

"Carine!" I screamed as I pounded her.

"You jerk….. Why are pounding my pussy?" Carine asked as she gasped.

"Because I want to do this…. Your folds are squishing my shaft….." I said as I moved even faster, "I'M CUMMING! I'm about to cum!"

"Shoot it in me sister! Cum!" She said.

We came together at that point. We switched places so that Shiro put his dick inside me as Carine puts the dildo in my ass.

* * *

 **Carine POV**

Nunnally really is a slut, having sex with the same guy, fucking me with that dildo…. Now I get to feel that pleasure of pounding her ass and pussy. I began to move in synch with Shiro. Boy, was he good at this, the folds in her ass squished this makeshift cock tightly. I felt my something….. It was my climax! To think Nunna was this good when it came to having sex….. Her cunt was so tight. I felt my limit. So did Nunna's little playboy. I suddenly came with Shiro and Nunnally. Shiro's dick left Nunna's cunt, I putted the dildo into her wet cunt.

"Now you'll love this moment as pound that sluttly pussy of yours." I said as I pounded away.

Suddenly, her tightness was so great, I felt very close, combined with my movements, she was about to cum. I went very fast, pounding her pussy very hard until suddenly, her vagina clutched my dick as I came uncontrollably. All three of us were done, we could no longer keep going. I was too weak to move, so I stayed I guess. At least I can be glad that Shiro took my virginity now. He felt so great inside of me, all of his white hit seed... all of is inside of me...


End file.
